Freaky Friday
by Fluteplayer08
Summary: Indiana and Mutt don't seem to see eye to eye. But when they read a magic fortune cookie, they have to see what life is like in the others shoes. They have one thing they are thankful for. Thank God Marion isn't home!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys I know I need to finish my HHAW story, but I've been dyeing to write an Indiana Jones fanfic after watching the new movie. I was thinking how Mutt and Indiana need to go through this as any 'good' father/son relationship they have. So if it seems too much like the Disney version I'm sorry that's the one I'm most familiar to.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Indiana Jones, Mutt, Marion, and any one else in the movies. But I do own Lei Sing, Angel Scott (hey I had to get a little kid so she is Willie's kid) and Jake Rinal. My friend kradslover owns Akria Kamigishi.**

"I'M NOT GOING!" Mutt yelled at his father, acting like a two year old. Ever since they got back from their adventure in the Amazon, Mutt's new found dad, Henry 'Indiana' Jones Jr. started forcing him to go and finish high school.

"You are going and that's final!" Indiana screamed at his son. As Mutt opened his mouth to protest, Indiana calmly said, "You don't go I'll sell your motorcycle." At that comment Mutt's eyes grew wide and his mouth snapped shut so all he could risk was a glare at his father.

"I'll be in the car." Mutt growled. He stomped to the front door and slammed the door.

Indiana sighed and when to grab his coat, "We made a bad mix when we reproduced." Marion stuck her head around the corner with a dead pan look.

"I couldn't control it." Marion said, walking up to her husband. She gave him a kiss and said, "Glad you're the one arguing with him."

"Love you too." Indiana said rolling his eyes. He grabbed his coat and started heading out the door after his son.

"Remember, we are going to eat at the new Asia restaurant before I leave to get the rest of my stuff in London." Marion called out the door, waving to her two boys.

"Ok we'll be there at five." Indiana said walking to the car with a very angry Mutt.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!" Indiana yelled at his son, who was sporting a black eye.

"I was thinking he was a jackass and I wanted to beat the shit out of him." Mutt stated very calmly to his father.

"No, why did you start the fight?!" Indy snapped at his son, "Your mother is going to kill us be being late."

Mutt knew he was in deep shit. Not only was his dad mad because he got into a fight at school and had a two hour detention for it, but also his high school is across town from the restaurant 

and he only got out of detention at five. The same time they had to be at the restaurant. "He was making fun of my name." Mutt snapped back at his dad.

"You need to learn how to ignore it and walk away." Indiana told his son tiredly.

"You're one to talk." Mutt mumbled under his breath.

"We'll discuss this later." Indiana said firmly as he got out of the car. They had finally made it to the restaurant.

"Why does mom want to eat here?" Mutt asked, looking up at the Asian decorations welcoming customers to enter.

"Your mom had bought supplies for her bar from China and the couple that brought the supplies had a little girl. She grew up and now owns this restaurant." Indiana explained to Mutt, "She looks up to your mother. She has always thought that Marion is the coolest person in the world."

"Why did you agree to come?" Mutt asked looking at him through the corner of his eye.

"An old friend of mine sings here." Indy said sighing, "Willie and Marion became fast friends when Marion came to see Lei after finding out she started a restaurant here. She also had a little girl, named Angel."

Mutt began to say something as he opened the door, but Indy interrupted him, "Angel is not your half sister. She is younger than you and I met Willie before you were born."

"About time you two." Marion said with her hands on her hips and a dark look that promised trouble later.

"Oh Dr. Jones, how nice to finally meet you." a tall Chinese woman with her long hair tied up in a tight bun and wearing a true blue cheongsam walked up to Indiana and shook his hand. "And you must be Mutt." The woman said turning and shaking Mutt's hand, "I'm Lei Sing."

"Lei, his name is Henry." Marion said to Lei.

"You said he likes to be called Mutt. So I'll call him Mutt." Lei said, giving Mutt a big smile.

"Hello Indiana." A blond wearing a beautiful red and gold cheongsam said as she stood up.

"Hello Willie." Indy said. Then he was attacked by a little version of Willie.

"Uncle Indy!" The smaller Willie said.

"Hey Angel." Indiana said as she let go and looked up at him.

"Can I sleepover at your house, Uncle Indy?" Angel asked with big eyes.

"If it's ok with your mother, it's ok with me." Indy told her. She then turned her attack to her mom who just nodded her head. Her face broke in a big smile she hugged Indy and then her mother.

"Sit down, the food's here." An Asia woman wearing a red kimono with  
black ravens on it called out as she set down plates.

"Oh this is Akria Kamigishi. She is in charge of our Japanese cuisine." Lei said introducing Akria to everyone.

After Lei and Akria left to help other costumers, Indy, Mutt, Marion, Willie, and Angel started eating. Unfortunately, they had only gotten twenty minuets into their dinner when the fight started.

"Dad, my friend Jake found this mechanic shop for sale," Mutt started telling his dad with fingers crossed, "Can I go and look at it with him tomorrow night?"

"Did you keep your cool at school today?" Indy asked Mutt with a frown.

"You would have done the same damn thing!" Mutt snapped at Indiana.

"Excuse us." Indy said, slamming his napkin down on the table. Mutt followed him towards the bathroom.

Lei and Akria heard the fighting start and then saw them walking to the bathrooms. Akria gave a long, thoughtful look at the father and son.

"No, I know what you're thinking and you aren't doing it!" Lei whispered, glaring at Akria. But Akria has already vanished. "Shit."

"Why won't you let me go?" Mutt hissed to his dad as they walked.

"When you learn to behave in school, you'll be able to go anywhere you want." Indy said glaring at his son.

"Your life is easy, just tell me what to do all day every day." Mutt grumbled.

Indy stopped walking and started laughing at his son, "If you think my life is easy, you are sadly mistaken."

"Like you could last one day in my school." Mutt said, scoffing as he also stopped.

"It would be so much easier than my job." Indiana said coldly.

"Cookie?" Akria asked the two Jones.

"Now's not the best time Akria," Indiana said calmly to her.

"No good time." Akria said then she started talking in rapid Japanese and finished with, "BAKA BAKA BAKA!"

"Fine we'll take the cookies." Mutt said as he and his dad took the fortune cookies.

"Good." Akria said, walking away.

Mutt then stormed off the men's bathroom. "Mutt!" Indiana called out to him as he followed his son. Mutt got to the door faster and slammed it in Indy's face. Mutt locked the door as Indiana sighed. At the same time both Jones broke their fortune cookie.

"A journey soon begins…" Mutt started reading the fortune.

"…Its prize reflected in another's eyes…" Indiana kept reading the fortune.

"…When what you see is what you lack, then selfless love will change you back." They both finished at the same time. Indiana looked a bit confused and Mutt stared at his with a 'what the hell?' look. They both started to feel an earthquake. Just as it fast as it, started it stopped.

Mutt quickly unlocked the door and stared at his dad wide eyed. Indiana looked back at his son, seeing if he was ok. "Is there a fault in this area of America?" Mutt asked warily.

"Not unless America has changed since this morning." Indiana said as they walked back to the table then they noticed everyone at the other tables seemed like nothing happened.

"Did you all feel that?" Indy asked Marion and Willie as he sat back down.

Mutt nodded, also looking for an answer as he sat down.

"Feel what?" Marion replied, looking at her husband and so like they were crazy.

Indiana and Mutt just looked at each other for a moment before returning to their food. Nobody noticed Akria walking by them with a knowing smirk. The meal was soon finished after that. After Marion kissed her two boys good bye, she left to finish getting her and Mutt's stuff from their old house in London. Angel hopped in the car with the two Jones as they made their way home. They each decided it was late, so the two joneses and Angel made their way to bed.

Later that night, as the clock struck midnight, Indiana moved from his position on his back to sprawled all over the bed on his stomach. And Mutt moved from his stomach to lying neatly on his back.

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

_Ok have to get Mutt up, give him money for lunch, and drive him to school. Better get up now._ Indiana thought as he opened his eyes. His look changed to one of confusion as his eyes around to check his surroundings. _Why am I in Mutt's room?_ He started to rub his head when he felt his hair styled like Mutt's. He ran to the mirror on the opposite wall of his son's room and stared in disbelief. The face staring back at his was not his own, but that of Mutt's.

**FINALLY IT IS DONE!! Well the first chapter at lest. Sorry if this chapter is crap it is hard doing the switched and leading up to it. So if you have any ideas on how Mutt can prove selfish love to Indy please help me. And the reason for Angel is I need a little kid to say, "Mutt come quick Indy's dead!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey thanks for some of the great reviews! Didn't know people would like it. ; And I want to thank lil bishi hunter for being my beta reader for this story. After posting the story she noticed spelling and grammar mistakes, so she checked that chapter so I switched the old chapter with the new one. So it will be a little easier to read. So please, I need some more ideas on funny stuff Indiana and Mutt can do in each others bodies. And to make things less complicated I will call Indy's mind in Mutt's body Indy and Mutt's mind in Indy's body Mutt.**

_This is impossible. This has to be a dream._ Indy thought as he pinched himself. _Ok it's real._

"Mutt!" Angel's voice called from the doorway. Indiana turned to look at her. "Come quick! Uncle Indy's dead!"

"I'm dead?" Indiana said under his breath as he followed Angel. She shook Indy's body a little then pointed to it and screamed "I told you so!"

Indy sighed knowing his son very well. "He's asleep Angel." Angel gave a look that said 'how do you know'. "Look," Indy said pointing to his body's chest, "His chest is going up and down."

"Oh." Angel just said nodding her head. She didn't look any less worried as she was still glued to the spot next to the bed, watching Indiana's body.

"Angel, why don't you go downstairs and make your own breakfast, you can even eat Mutt's cereal." Indy told Angel. She turned with a slightly confused look, making Indiana rephrase, "I mean my cereal."

"Neat!" Angel exclaimed as she headed downstairs.

Indiana sighed, turned to 'Mutt' and murmured, "Now to the task at hand." Indy's eye twitched when he noticed Mutt was drooling all over the bed in HIS BODY! Indy stomped over to the end of the bed. He stood on the rail on the bottom of the bed for leverage. Finally grabbed his  
body's feet and pulled. As the professor started pulling, Mutt wrapped 'his' arms around the headboard so he wouldn't be pulled off. Indiana sighed, tugging a few more times but Mutt didn't budge. Indiana groaned and pulled 'his' body sideways, off the bed and let it drop.

"Can't I have five minutes," Indy heard 'his' voice rumble above him.

He looked up to see his body tower over him. Indiana sighed and said, "Mutt before-" He couldn't finish his sentence as 'Mutt's' eyes grew wide and backed up, hitting the bed and falling down.

"What are you?" Mutt said in hysteria.

"Your father." Indy said, getting up and folding his arms.

"You're not my dad!" Mutt snapped, standing up. Indiana gave him his famous glare. Mutt's face gave way from anger to shock "Holy shit you are my dad." The greaser ran from the room, heading for the mirror in is parents' room.

"Now before you panic-" Indy said a little too late as he walked behind his own body.

"Oh no! I'm old!" Mutt exclaimed. His head fell sharply forward as he felt a hand smack him on the back of the head. Mutt turned around and glared, "What was that for?" he exclaimed as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Knock it off with the old jokes! This is serious!" Indy snapped to his son.

"Shouldn't we tell some one?" Mutt asked his dad, still confused with all this.

"No!" Indiana said looking at him wondering what he is thinking, "People will think we are crazy."

Mutt's brain finally woke up at his dad saying they were crazy. "I'm not crazy dad. I'm just a high school drop out stuck in my dad's body!" Mutt said looking triumphant.

Indiana just looked back at him, an eyebrow raised. Mutt's smile fell and said, "I'm crazy."

"Now, do you have any intelligent ideas on how we can switch back?" Indy asked running his fingers though his hair with exasperation.

"Don't mess up my hair dad!" Mutt yelled grabbing his body's arm. He looked around and saw a small comb, giving it to Indy. "And I think we can slam against each other to jolt our minds back."

Indy dropped his arms back to his side, gave Mutt a confused look, and said, "I'm afraid it will mess up your brain more."

Mutt glared at his dad, "It's that, or we wait for a storm and have lighting strike us."

"Slam into each other it is." Indiana said walking to the wall. As Mutt walked to the other side Indiana said, "And you do realize you've proved to me that you really need to go back to school."

"We'll fight about that later dad." Mutt growled. "Ready? One… two…THREE!" Mutt yelled as Indiana and Mutt ran full force to each other. Right before the hit each other Angel appeared in the doorway.

"Hey Indy, I-" Angel's question was never finished or answered as she saw the two Jones men slam into each other, and landed in a heap on the floor.

Indy rubbed 'his' forehead and moaned, "That was stupid."

"You wanted to go through with it. What are you looking at, half pint?" Mutt hissed to Angel. Indiana turned and glared at Mutt as she ran back down stairs.

"You can't do that! She thinks you're her uncle." Indy said to Mutt shaking his head.

Mutt was staring out into space thinking, trying to deter his 'dad' from a lecture. "What happened that was weird last night?" Mutt mused absently.

Indy closed his eyes, trying to remember. "There was the earthquake only we could feel after we opened the fortune cookies…" Indy said before his eyes snapped opened.

Indy and Mutt both exclaimed, "The Asian restaurant!"

"We have to-" Indy started. Then a grimace appeared on his face, "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Mutt asked his dad, not liking the look on his face.

"You have a big test today." Indy said getting ready to run his hand through his hair again before a glare from Mutt stopped him.

"Oh well!" Mutt said with a big smile. He sat on bed and stated, "Guess I can't go to school like this!"

"Look, I'll go for you and take the test. You can go to the restaurant a-" Indy stopped again in the middle of his plan.

Mutt rolled his eyes, smile fading as he asked tiredly, "What now?"

"Michel Alex," Indiana said hitting his forehead. Indy saw Mutt's questioning look, so he explained. "He is failing my class and is coming to my office every day. He is the guy I told you to punch."

"Oh no! I'm not going to baby sit a failing football player!" Mutt yelled standing up.

"You have to!" Indy said, "We have to be each other in till we switch back!"

"You're serious?" Mutt said looking at his dad in disbelief, "Are you sure you didn't knock your head a little too hard when we smashed into each other? You want me to act like you?"

"Just until lunch time Indy said walking to his son's room to change.

"Fine, but this wont end well…" Mutt stated, shutting the door. They both changed and walked back out, meeting each other at the stairs.

Indiana had on the grey suit that Mutt wore to his and Marion's wedding. While Mutt had on jeans, a grey t-shirt, and Indy's brown leather jacket.

"You are not wearing that!" they both exclaimed pointing at each other.

Mutt glared, "I'll look like a poof!"

Indiana folded his arms, "And I can't afford to not wear something respectable! I'm a teacher!"

They went back to each other's room change again. Mutt now had on his dad's adventure pants and a button up long sleeve shirt. Indiana changed into black pants, buttoned up shirt, and his son's leather jacket. It looked like a spin off of his own adventure outfit minus the fedora.

"Fine." They both said as they headed off to live each others lives.

**Freaky thing I started typing this last night and Freaky Friday was on. Then I finished this today while it was playing again! And if anyone would be so kind and draw pictures for this story I will be forever grateful. And for Michal Alex I didn't know what the guy's name that Mutt punched is called**


End file.
